


To Name a Sakura

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots revolving around Kunzite's and Zoisite's relationship in the Silver Millennium.  Some will be related to each other and others not.  The rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Name a Sakura

The shadow moved from fellow shadow to fellow shadow on almost silent feet. The fear of being caught was at the foremost of the shadow's thoughts. But the person with white hair…it had to see him again. If only just to see him. This very thought terrified the shadow to know end, never had it felt such things before. Ever. And to experience it now with someone it hardly knew was unnerving. But the sensation that drew it to the silver-eyed young man was irresistible.

At the sight of the visitor's door the shadow paused in uncertainty. What if it was caught? What would happen to it? Would it be punished? Touched? It shuddered at the very thought. While it longed for touch it feared it as well. It feared what it might feel, what others would feel.

Coming to a decision, the shadow slid the white-haired guest's door open and entered the suite. After taking three deep breaths the shadow closed the door behind it and started forward. It knew the layout of this room well. It had cleaned it numerous times, but that didn't take into account the guests, guest, who could appear at anytime from anywhere.

But it continued onward. The irresistible pull drawing it into the bedroom. Taking cautious steps the shadow approached the bed. There lay the beautiful young man who had been so kind to the shadow. Had welcomed it, spoken to it, treated it with kindness, and didn't think he was nothing but a useless dumb slave. This man had seen a person in the shadow. A person who longed to leave the shadow and blossom in the light like the sakura tree in the courtyard and the one just outside this man's bedroom window.

Carefully the shadow sat on the feather mattress and simply gazed at the sleeping albino. With the moonlight shining through the window on his face, he looked like a thing made of snow and ice. But the shadow could detect a small semblance of warmth just beneath the surface that longed to be released, but was hesitant and as yet unsure of its possible welcome. The shadow understood this feeling. Understood it far too well.

Hesitantly, it reached out to touch the moonlight colored hair. Already it could imagine the feeling of those silky strands falling through its fingers. But then it caught itself. It couldn't touch. It couldn't. Blinking away its longing it glanced out the window to the moonlit sakura tree silhouetted against the night sky. It sighed. A brief glance back at those silver eyes and…

Silver eyes.

Instantly, the shadow leapt up from its comfortable position and bolted for the door. But its hand was caught and it was yanked back to face the now fully awake and standing guest. No. No this couldn't be. It had been caught. That thought drained what resistance it still had away until it stood silent and docile in its captor's iron grip, its eyes downcast. It would be beaten soundly for this.

"You did well," the guest whispered. "I'm truly impressed. Your tread was practically silent. I believe that, if I hadn't been listening for it, I wouldn't have known of your approach."

The shadow stared at the guest's silver eyes in surprise. This was certainly not what it had been expecting. What was the guest saying? Was he congratulating it?

"Yes, lad, I am congratulating you."

What? How did he know what…?

"Your thoughts are obvious boy. I see them on your face, in your eyes, in your movements. You speak loudly, but without saying a single word aloud. That is a gift."

The shadow blushed.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, lad. I give you my word that when you leave tonight, no one will hear of your visit from me. On one condition."

The shadow bowed its head knowing he would ask it to sleep with him.

"I would like you to visit me again tomorrow night and as often as you can any night afterword so you can teach me your language."

What? Language? What language?

"As I've said, you speak loudly, but I have yet to completely understand you. I would like to learn your silent language. And in return I will teach you to speak aloud if you wish. Or, if not, then I will simply keep you company. I swear on my name that I will not ask you to share my bed nor do anything that will make you feel any discomfort. If you don't want to visit me than I will still remain silent, but…I will be lonely."

That's it? That's all he wants?

"What do you say? A simple nod or shake of your head will do."

The shadow nods. The guest smiles causing his moonlit eyes to sparkle.

"Then I will see you tomorrow night. But now, I suggest you return to your bed. You will need your rest."


End file.
